Unused Content
This page is a list of notable sprites found in the game files of the series that were not used by SNK for various reasons. "Achilles" and "Tabomba" Support POWs meant to debut in Metal Slug 5. The one on the left is Achilles, and the fat one is his comrade, Tabomba. While both characters appear in the game's cover art, only Achilles has actual game sprites. Both of their names aren't official either; the name Achilles comes from a long list of randomized POW names present since Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 ''while Tabomba is completely fan-made. Stone Turtle An enormous mid-boss planned for ''Metal Slug 5, but was scrapped due to the game being rushed. Judging by the Stone Turtle's laser sprite (showing a piece of background scenery)Gussprint. "Stone Turtle". The Spriters Resource. https://www.spriters-resource.com/neo_geo_ngcd/ms5/sheet/11439/ and one of the unused levels called "Turtle Boss""Metal Slug 5 (Neo Geo)". The Cutting Room Floor. https://tcrf.net/Metal_Slug_5_(Neo_Geo), it was meant to be fought at the end of the flaming city section in Mission 5. Concept art showed that the Mammoth Tower and Ptolemaios were both stationed on top of the tower, which players would've likely stormed inside the Stone Turtle (similar to the Rugname in Metal Slug 3) and climb their way up. The lore provided in Metal Slug Defense states that the Ptolemaic Army had discovered the Stone Turtle and were excavating it, but the Ptolemaic War had already ended by the time it was fully excavated. It is an obtainable unit in Metal Slug Defense and ''Metal Slug Attac''k, complete with animations although shrunken down in size. After the events of Metal Slug 5, the remnants of the Ptolemaic Army also created an offensive variant called the Emerald Turtle. KT-21 An unused enemy vehicle in ''Metal Slug 1'', but was scrapped for currently unknown reasons. It is speculated to be a prototype of the Di-Cokka. Evidence of this exists as one of the early designs for the Di-Cokka shows it with two cannons and its sprites having various similarities such as a soldier popping out and using a bazooka as a last resort. The KT-21 has never made a comeback despite having a near complete sprite sheet. Ptolemaios One of the final bosses of Metal Slug 5, scrapped due to the game being rushed. He might have appeared before the summoning of the Evil Spirit Incarnate, once the players arrives on top of the Osaka Tower. The Ptolemaic Boss is the same Native that was struck by lightning in the cutscene after the player defeats the Metal Rear. This unit is eventually obtainable as part of a special event in Metal Slug Attack. Like the Stone Turtle before him, he is now a usable in an actual Metal Slug game, complete with animations and a proper name as well. His lore mentions that he's a mysterious priest who leads and manipulates the Ptolemaic Army from the shadows. He alone annihilated the "Red Goblin" secret society. The Jet An undefined vehicle in Metal Slug 5 ridden by an unknown character. It is speculated to be one of the fighter jets used by the Regular Army or a support vehicle for the Shooting Ray as seen in various art. It resembles a Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet, a German WWII jet fighter, but with a more modern look and weaponry. Scrap Fan Present in Metal Slug 7. An unidentified object, possibly from a large machine or scrap. It will kill the player if jumped inside. Random Red Guy An old man planned to be used in one of Metal Slug X's unused stages. He would scold the player when close to his window and will react when fired upon. 10th Anniversary Website Sprites Unused sprites that somehow became present in Metal Slug's 10th anniversary website. Some of these sprites have never appeared in the game's files, such as Zombie Eri in an odd pose, a Rebel with a flamethrower, and a Japanese soldier relieving himself. One of these sprites, a large Rebel transport vehicle, has been repurposed in Metal Slug Attack as a custom base called the Rebel Van +. Nazca Logo These Nazca logos are present in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001's files but is not used. The first logo is used in Neo Turf Masters. After the first games were released, SNK had bought Nazca and the Metal Slug franchise. Turning Animations Marcoshoot.gif It appears that the characters were first considered to be more flexible, turning from every angle, instead of just turning their whole body around to whatever direction. This includes having 360 degree bullet spread when firing the Heavy Machine Gun. While the animations were axed, they can be still be seen in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. When your character parachutes in or respawns midair, aim left and fire. Throwing grenades also works, and the Combat School in the console ports allows the special weapon wielding animations to be seen due to Survival Mode letting the player transfer their weapons between missions. "Achilles" uses the turning animation when firing from his gun. Some of Special Marco's sprites in Metal Slug Attack also use some of the turnaround special weapon animations. Metal Slug SV-001's sprite cutscenes uses these for visual effectけーた. "パチスロ　メタルスラッグSV-001　TEST終わり". Niconico Video. https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13458219 (Timestamp 3:46). Soldiers with grenades The Rebels from Metal Slug 1 using pipe bombs like the player uses in-game. This is a leftover from the original concept where Regular soldiers would assist the player who rescued them. Slug Bonuses At the end of missions in Metal Slug, the player is awarded bonuses for POWs saved and intact Slugs. However, in Metal Slug 3 onward, some sections will force the player out of the Slug before facing the boss, rendering a majority of them unused for that game only or for the entire series. External Links * Metal Slug: Missing in Action, a catalog of unused sprites, concept art, and development. References Category:Vehicles Category:Unused content